Verde y Rojo no pegan
by Lyseth-Simphony
Summary: Epoca de los merodeadores.Una chica de slytherin esta estropeando las bromas de los gryffindors,pero hay algo entre ella y Sirius que pasa...¿Pasara algo entre ellos,antes de que se maten?


Como muchos sabían, los merodeadores (un grupo bromista que causaban bromas a todos los slytherin) estaban compuestos por James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettegrew y Sirius Black. James Potter era muy bromista, que junto a Sirius eran los mejores haciendo bromas, Remus era el inteligente y protector, Peter el cobarde que solo hacia lo que se le mandaba, y Sirius era el mas bromista, pero sobre todo era uno de los chicos mas sexy del colegio. La mayoría (no todas, porque muchas ni se fijaban en el) de las chicas estaban enamoradas de él, babeando por su trasero cada vez que pasaba. Pero habían dos Slytherin las cuales nunca se fijaron en él, ni siquiera para hablar: Narcisa Black e Ivy Moonsong. Narcisa era una linda chica de pelo de oro ondulado por la espalda, ojos azules, tez clara, alta y delgada; era dulce y amable, aunque a veces de carácter fuerte, de sonrisa angelical, pero confiaba mucho y se dejaba manipular. Ivy era también bastante linda de pelo negro con mechones rojos ondulados al final y rebeldes, ojos verdes, tez pálida, alta y delgada, normalmente se pintaba los labios de plateado; era muy irónica, sarcástica y fría, siempre sabia que contestar a una broma, y era también tan rebelde como su pelo, era muy desconfiada y nunca se dejaba manipular pues siempre le plantaba cara a todo. Narcisa estaba enamorada de Lucius, del cual es prometida; e Ivy nunca se había enamorado, mas bien alejaba a todos los chicos. Normalmente Lucius defendía a Narcisa, mientras que Ivy siempre se defendía sola, ahuyentando a todos. Un día mientras las dos chicas caminaban tranquilas por un pasillo, se encontraron con los merodeadores, James y Sirius al verlas sonrieron de forma maquiavélica y se miraron leyendo sus pensamientos. Cuando pasaron por el lado de ellas, James empujo "sin querer" a Narcisa que tiro los libros que llevaba al suelo sin quererlo, le miro enfadada.

-Que te crees que haces, Potter?-dijo Narcisa

-Oh, perdona, me tropecé-dijo James

-Permíteme que los recoja-dijo Sirius aprovechando eso, para coger los libros y ponerle una broma, pero Ivy al darse cuenta, con sus zapatos de tacón empujo a Sirius al suelo, y le piso el pecho de forma dominante y con una frialdad enorme le miro

-Ni se te ocurra, Black...No creas que eras muy listo...-Dijo Ivy, y al instante, con una sola patada le tiro la varita a James, que la había apuntado-tu tampoco Potter, no se metan con nosotras...

-Vamos, Cobrita, no seas tan amenazadora, solo pretendía recogerle los libros-dijo Sirius a punto de sentarse, y volvió al suelo con el zapato de Ivy en su pecho, se agacho un poco y le sonrió sarcástica

-Ya...y yo soy una linda flor del desierto, eh?

-Uhm...bonitas braguitas…-Dijo Sirius mirando por debajo de la falda de Ivy con una sonrisa picara, haciéndola enfadar

-Maldito Black...-Se levanto de el, y pasando por encima de el, aun pisándole se puso bien-que pena que hayas sido pisoteado por una cobra, leoncito de pacotilla...vamos nos Narcisa-le dijo a la rubia, que ya había recogido los libros gracias a Remus

-Si! Adiós, gatitos-dijo Narcisa despidiéndose de ellos de espaldas, al lado de Ivy

-Maldita Cobra...-gruño Sirius

-Es la única persona capaz de hacernos romper nuestras bromas a ellas...-dijo James

-Pero no esta bien molestar así a las chicas, por muy Slytherin que sean

-Ya viste a Moonsong!me ha pisado!-dijo levantándose-auh...y ha dolido...-se frota el pecho

-Te lo mereces

-Y ahora tenemos clase con ellas...Podemos vengarnos en clase.

Entrando en la clase, Narcisa E Ivy se encontraron con un grupo de Slytherin's del curso superior, uno de ellos; rubio, con el pelo medio largo, de ojos azules y mirada arrogante se acercó a Narcisa y le puso la mano en el hombro. Era su prometido, Lucius Malfoy…la única persona que sabía que ella no le quería, era Ivy.

-Narcisa… ¿podemos hablar?-preguntó sonriendo ladino.

-Eh…yo…-titubeó la pequeña rubia.

-No, no puede hablar¿No te enteras que no te soporta¡Déjala en paz, principito con síndrome de Adonis!-replicó Ivy cogiendo del brazo a Narcisa para alejarla del guapo rubio.

-No me digas… ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer…Narcisa?-preguntó Lucius sonriendo de la misma forma.

-Yo…n-no…no tengo…nada que hacer…-suspiró Narcisa resignada, miró a Ivy-…ahora nos vemos en clase…

Y se alejó caminando con Lucius.

La respuesta no dejó contenta a la morena, que siempre había sospechado de la forma en la que Narcisa siempre obedecía a su creído prometido sin rechistar, así que decidió seguirles. Empezó a correr para alcanzarles, y a mitad de camino chocó con Sirius, quien cayó al suelo, sin embargo el choque no consiguió detenerla a ella.

-¡Parece que te gusta mucho el suelo, Black!-le gritó a la carrera, sin siquiera voltear a mirarle.

-¡Será…&$·$·!-maldijo Sirius por lo bajo, cogiendo la mano que le tendía Remus para ayudarle a levantarse.

Ivy empezó a escuchar voces al llegar a la puerta del aula de transformaciones, supuestamente vacía a esa hora. Se quedó quieta y en silencio…

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Lucius?-preguntó Narcisa mirándole enfadada.

-Me gustan tus ojos cuando pretendes desafiarme…-sonrió el rubio cogiéndola por el mentón-… ¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?

Narcisa hizo un gesto de disgusto e intentó librarse

-…Eso no fue una propuesta….fue una orden…Y no pienso obedecer.-

-Jaja, pero siempre acabas haciéndolo…Te unirás a nosotros…sabes que soy el único que te conoce de verdad…el único que te entiende…-terminó él susurrando al oído de la rubia.

-Es…es mentira…no sabes nada…quiero que te alejes de mi…-murmuró ella intentando mantenerse inflexible.

-Si quisieras eso no estarías todo el tiempo metida en líos ¿O acaso crees que no sé que te expones a que te ataquen los imbéciles del equipo de Quidditch sólo para que yo vaya a salvarte?-sonrió él abrazándola contra él.

-No es verdad….nunca accederé…hagas lo que hagas no me uniré a los macabros planes de Tom Riddle…-avisó la chica, sin embargo no intentó separarse de él.-…Crees que no hay nada malo en ti…te ves perfecto…-Narcisa sonrió amargamente.-…pero en el fondo estás podrido ¿sabes?...estás podrido.

Lucius la apartó de sí con brusquedad y se quedó mirándola con dureza.

-Está bien… ¿así me pagas todo lo que hago por ti?...de acuerdo…No esperes que vuelva a rescatarte cuando intenten aprovecharse de ti ¿eh? Ahora vas a tener que mantenerte a las faldas de tu amiga…porque puede que yo esté podrido…pero tú eres completamente incapaz de valerte por ti misma…-soltó el rubio saliendo de la sala, y dejando a Narcisa ahí, de pie con el ceño fruncido y aguantando las lágrimas.

Tras la puerta, Ivy se había llevado las manos a la boca para no lanzar un grito de sorpresa tras la conversación que había oído. ¿En qué demonios se había metido su pequeña e indefensa amiga!

Una vez en clase Narcisa estuvo callada. Ivy no dijo nada, nadie supo que la morena había oído aquella conversación. Sabía que Black le tenía reservada una venganza…pero ella no tenía cabeza para nada…así que cuidado con el que intentara molestarla ahora. El profesor de pociones entro al aula, y empezó la clase; ese día debían hacer una poción un tanto difícil, pero por algo Ivy era la mejor de su curso, además de Remus. Cuando estaba terminando la poción, Narcisa la distrajo y cuando la miro, Sirius aprovecho ese momento para ponerle un ingrediente que haría que la poción se pusiese en violeta, en vez de verde (que era su verdadero color). Cuando Ivy miro su poción frunció el ceño enfadada, y al momento, se agacho para que la explosión que formo la poción mal hecha no le llegase, al igual que agacho a Narcisa, y Sirius y sus amigos también. Todos los demás se llenaron de esa viscosa mezcla, e Ivy enfadada se levanto y fue a Sirius que se reía con sus amigos por la broma, le dio una patada y le tiro al suelo, haciendo que se manchase del asqueroso liquido.

-Comete ese liquido, Black… ¡Es por tu culpa que ha pasado esto, y lo se!-El profesor miraba todo bastante sorprendido- estoy mas que harta de ti!

-Señorita Moonsong! Deje al Joven Black!- dijo el profesor, siendo ignorado, Black consiguió tirar a Ivy al suelo, y los dos empezaron a pegarse-¡BLACK Y MOONSONG¡¡¡¡¡¡20 PUNTOS MENOS PARA CADA CASA, Y LOS DOS POR DETENCION POR UN MES, VENGAN DESPUES DE CLASE!

-Si profesor…-dijeron los dos a la vez, parando de pelearse y mirándose con sumo odio

-Bien, ha terminado la clase por hoy… Pueden retirarse…-Dijo el profesor ya dándose un masaje en la frente, y todos los alumnos salieron de ahí, rumbo a sus habitaciones para cambiarse

-Maldito Black, le odio con toda mi alma!-dijo Ivy caminando hacia la sala común de Slytherin- otra maldita detención por su culpa, no le soporto…-gruño por lo bajo, mientras Narcisa la miraba algo nerviosa, intentando no enfadarla mas para no salir mal parada, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su sala común- Astucia y supremacía

Al decir esto, la puerta se abrió, dejándoles paso hasta una sala común algo fría por dentro, con muchos decorados verdes. Mayoritariamente estaba vacía, pues los demás estaban en clase, pero eso a ellas no les importo.

-Voy a darme una ducha, y me pondré ropa cómoda para la detención, aprovechando nuestra hora libre… Asegúrate de que ese Malfoy no se acerque a ti¿Entendido?-le dijo Ivy a su amiga, subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación

-S-si tranquila… Estaré haciendo los deberes que nos mandaron hoy-Dijo ella sentándose en el escritorio que tenia al lado de su cama

-Bien, yo me daré un baño… –dijo Ivy cogiendo una falda vaquera, un top y sus ya lindas botas, y entro al baño- Tardare lo mío, así que no te preocupes…-le sonrió de forma creída y Narcisa rió un poco, cerro la puerta y se saco la ropa para ducharse.

-Maldita Moonsong, tengo que soportar otra detención con ella…-dijo, o mas bien gruño por lo bajo Sirius

-Sabias que te saltaría encima para pegarte cuando le hicieses esa broma, Padfoot-le dijo James con una mano en su hombro

-Si, pero cada día me sorprendo sobre su fuerza…no parece una chica con esa fuerza, joder… -Dijo Sirius frotándose la mejilla donde minutos antes Ivy le había pegado un gran puñetazo

-Por algo la llaman La cobra plateada¿no crees? Con su temperamento, su astucia y demás parece en serio una cobra-Dijo Remus algo pensativo

-Si, vale…cásate con ella si quieres

-Ey! No voy a casarme con ninguna Slytherin! –Dijo Remus enfadado

-Ya… entonces deja de hablar de ella…Mus de chocolate-Al estar delante del cuadro de la dama gorda, con la contraseña se abrió y dio paso a la sala común de Gryffindor- Yo me voy a cambiar y darme una ducha chicos

-Ok, nosotros haremos las tareas-dijo Remus, a pesar de las caras de fastidio de Peter y James

-Como queráis-Subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de los cuatro, después de coger ropa, se fue al baño para darse una ducha…

-¿Tu crees que acabará habiendo algo entre estos dos?-preguntó Remus a James mirando como Sirius se iba hacia el baño.

-Si no se matan antes, no lo dudo.-respondió el moreno.

Narcisa terminó de hacer los deberes y cerró pesadamente los libros. Decidió bajar a la sala común, intentando no pensar en el peligro que corría. Hacía dos semanas que unos chicos del equipo de quidditch de gryffindor la habían acorralado en un pasillo y habían intentado aprovecharse de ella, no lo habían conseguido, porque Lucius había aparecido para salvarla. Él siempre aparecía cuando ella le necesitaba…a veces era tan dulce…y otras tan cruel…Desde ese día, Narcisa tenía miedo de ir por los pasillos sola…y mucho menos después de que Lucius le dijera que ya no la protegería más.

-Da igual…no le necesito.-Murmuró la pequeña rubia sentándose en un sofá de la sala común.

-¿Estás segura?-Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Ethan Flint estaba parado tras ella.

Narcisa se puso en pie y le encaró. Ethan Flint era el capitán del equipo de Slytherin, Narcisa a su lado parecía un bebé.

-¿Qué quieres Flint?-preguntó recelosa.

-Bueno…pensé que querrías venir conmigo a dar una vuelta.-rió acercándose para cogerla del brazo.

Narcisa intentó apartarse, pero él era demasiado fuerte. No hubiera podido hacer nada de no ser por una tenebrosa voz que salió de la entrada de la sala común.

-_Fuoco inter_-

De repente la mano de Ethan empezó a arder y salió corriendo y gritando de dolor, soltando a Narcisa en el proceso.

Unas risas provenientes de la entrada le dieron a entender a la rubia quién había sido.

-¡Tom! Sabes que no puedes hacer esa clase de encantamientos en el colegio!-reprochó la hermosa rubia.

Tom Riddle, Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy salieron de las sombras y entraron en la sala.

-No te quejes Narcisa¿hubieras preferido que ese tipo te llevara a la fuerza?-preguntó Tom tirándose de mala manera en un sofá-

-….-Narcisa no dijo nada y miró al suelo.-…le has hecho daño.

-Él podría haberte echo mas a ti no?-dijo Lucius serio.

Por un momento Narcisa sintió que en su voz había un deje de preocupación, pero al mirar esos ojos de hielo descartó la idea, era sólo orgullo masculino.

-Bueno ¿has pensado en nuestra oferta?-preguntó Severus sentándose en un sofá al lado de Tom.

-No, y no quiero pensar en ella, mi respuesta, como siempre, es no, no voy a unirme a vuestros horribles planes.-rechazó Narcisa con el ceño fruncido.

-Más te vale no sublevarte, porque podrías…-empezó Lucius acercándose a su prometida amenazante, sin embargo otra voz le cortó.

-Aléjate de ella, Malfoy, no quiero que se le pegue tu peste.- dijo Ivy en tono cortante, apareciendo por las escaleras.

Lucius la miró e intercambió una mirada burlona con sus amigos.

-Piénsatelo mejor, querida.-le dijo a Narcisa antes de marcharse, seguido de Tom y Severus.

Ivy se acercó a Narcisa y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-No sé en qué demonios andas metida…pero voy a protegerte, tranquila.-sonrió

Narcisa la miró e intentó sonreír, sólo le salió una mueca.

-Si tú supieras…lo que está por caer sobre Hogwarts…y posiblemente…sobre todo el mundo de los magos…-murmuró la rubia en tono furibundo.

-No lo se pero…-se miro el reloj y abrió los ojos mucho-¡Mierda! Debo ir a la detención, lo siento Narcisa, cuando vuelva me cuentas¿vale?-le sonrió a su amiga, y esta la miro con una pequeña mueca que parecía una sonrisa leve y la morena salio corriendo de la sala común hasta el despacho del profesor de pociones, en la puerta se encontraba Sirius vestido muy a lo Muggle(aunque eso si, bastante sexy) quien al ver a llegar a la cobra, cuando iba a decirle algo hiriente, se quedo boquiabierto al verla tan linda-¿Qué?¬¬

-N-nada…-dijo mirando a otro lado

-¿Cómo es que un mago de tu estirpe va vestido así?-preguntó Ivy poniendo énfasis en la palabra "estirpe"

-¿Qué clase de maga de tu clase viste así? Como una cualquiera…-murmuró Sirius con una leve mueca.

Ivy frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

-Repite eso y te…-La voz del profesor la interrumpió.

-Callaos ahora, es tiempo de vuestro castigo. El que hable doblará las horas de castigo ¿entendido?-preguntó el profesor sentándose en su escritorio.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron sin mirarse.

Ivy abrió el libro para copiar los conjuros que les habían ordenado pasar a pergamino nuevo. Las letras estaban gastadas y era difícil leerlas, pero lo que leyó no le gustó nada.

-Hey…serpiente…¿qué te ha dejado tan asustada¿has visto un ratón?-preguntó Sirius entre risas.

Ivy levantó la vista de su pergamino y miró a Sirius, había estado tan concentrada en esa maléfica escritura que no había visto que el profesor había salido. Decidió ignorar a Black y seguir leyendo en voz alta.

-…Y caerán aquellos que creyeron poseer poder. Ascenderán los que lo buscaron en ocultos lugares. Y aquel que nació de las sangres antágonas subirá al trono y su poder asolará las tierras que se creyeron protegidas… Ha llegado la hora…la tregua ha terminado. El sucesor del mal esta aquí.-terminó Ivy con un escalofrío.

-¿Qué quieren decir todas esas patrañas eh? No me digas que ahora eres profetiza.-se burlo Sirius.

-Está escrito aquí, so bruto, y debajo hay unos conjuros que no consigo descifrar.-dijo ella como escupiendo las palabras.

Él se le acercó por detrás y se asomó por encima de ella para ver el pergamino, Ivy sintió el pecho del Black pegándose a su espalda, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

-Bah…puras tonterías.-murmuró el mago sin apartarse.

-Comprendo que te sientas estúpido al leerlo, es verdad que tu inteligencia rivaliza con la de un troll.-murmuró ella poniéndose en pie y girándose a mirarle.

Quedaron a centímetros el uno del otro.

-Si soy tan tonto como dices… ¿cómo es que he conseguido lo que quería y tu no?-preguntó el moreno acercándose mas a ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Ivy intentando dar un paso atrás, y viendo como la mesa se lo impedía.

-Bueno…ahora tú estás aquí, encerrada en una habitación, conmigo, sólo conmigo.-rió el Black clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes de ella.

-No me dirás que habías planeado esto ¿eh, Black?-preguntó Ivy con una mueca.

Sirius rió y se alejó de ella dejándose caer de mala manera en su mesa.

-¡Nunca lo sabrás!- y se echó a reír.

La llegada del profesor interrumpió a los chicos, entró corriendo, cogió el pergamino de Ivy murmurando un suave "me equivoqué de pergamino" y salió corriendo del aula, dejando a Ivy y a Sirius completamente extrañados.

- ..U…

-Sabia que era algo despistado este profe…pero esto ya es la monda…-dijo Ivy riéndose de forma divertida al ver a su profesor así-aunque… ese pergamino me da la sensación de que es verdad…-dijo después bastante seria, y mordiéndose pensativa un dedo

-No me dirás que ese pergamino te dio miedo-sonrió sarcástico el moreno

-No le tengo miedo a nada¿¿entendido?-dijo la chica mirándole enfadada

-Eso no es lo que dicen todos… he llegado a oír que tu amiguita…

-La cual es tu prima, Black…-le corto ella

-Si… es mi prima…pero también es tu amiga, no me interrumpas

-¿Porque no? Me gusta fastidiarte, se podría decir que es mi Hobbie, al igual que el tuyo es caer al suelo –dijo ella con una sonrisa malvada

-Serás…-dijo el enfadado frunciendo al ceño acercándose a ella, aprovechando su altura para mirarla desde arriba, pero eso a ella no la intimido y le miraba retándole

-¿Seré que¿Guapa, sexy, inteligente? Ya lo sabia, gracias por los cumplidos –dijo ella riéndose ligeramente

-Te voy a enseñar a no reírte de mi, maldita cobra…-dijo, y al momento la empujo contra la mesa y la tumbo sobre ella, poniéndose encima de ella

-¿Qué crees que haces, Black?-dijo ella frunciendo mas el ceño, al ver que estaba entre la mesa y el moreno

-Enseñarte a respetarme, Moonsong-se acerca mas a ella

-Como sigas acercándote no soy responsable de mis acciones…

-Pues no lo seas-dijo el pensando otra cosa, acercándose mas a ella hasta que su pecho se rozo contra los de ella

-Muy bien…tu lo has querido…-Con suma rapidez, le dio un puñetazo en la cara, apartándole de encima de ella- te lo dije, no soy responsable de mis acciones…

-Maldita…-se quejo el frotándose la mano donde le dio el puñetazo-pegas fuerte para ser una chica

-Lo se… no estarás insinuando que yo soy un…-ella le miro con una ceja alzada

-Si no me demuestras lo contrario…-dijo el sonriendo

-¿Desde cuando los chicos se ponen la ropa que yo?-sonrió ella divertida

-Podría ser desde ahora

-Para tu suerte, a la persona que ibas a "enseñar a respetarte"-dijo enfacitando esas palabras-es una chica…Si fuese un chico habría sido el golpe peor-dijo ella crujiéndose los dedos de la mano de forma amenazante

-¿Me estas amenazando, cobra? –dijo el sonriendo

-Tómalo como quieras, Black… Yo no soy una cobarde…-dijo retándole mas-no como tu…

Y las peleas seguían, mientras en la sala común de Slytherin, Narcisa estaba sentada frente al fuego, pensando…imaginando como sería el mundo si los planes de Tom tenían éxito.

-Al final vas a ceder…siempre lo haces…-susurró una voz viperina a su oido.

-No es verdad….mientes…esto…esto es demasiado…estáis cavándoos vuestras propias tumbas, Lucius…os estáis perdiendo…-murmuró la chica volviéndose a mirarle.

Lucius estaba arrodillado para quedar a la altura de ella, que estaba sentada en un pequeño banco frente a la chimenea.

Por un momento, Narcisa se vio reflejada en los misteriosos ojos azules del rubio.

-Si me estoy perdiendo…quiero que seas tú quien me encuentre…-susurró acercándose a ella y besándola suavemente.

Narcisa intentó separarse…pero no podía, él era dominante, posesivo…sus labios también…y ella, aunque no lo admitiera, le quería.

Cuando se separaron la chica le miraba con algo completamente distinto al odio, o al desprecio, era compasión.

-Olvídate de los planes de Tom…déjale con su locura…os arrastrará a todos…Severus lo sabe, sé que lo sabe… ¿por qué tú no lo ves?... ¿Acaso no quieres verlo?-terminó la chica en un murmullo.

Los ojos de la pequeña rubia se fijaron en los de él, Lucius lo sabía, él era el demonio…seguía al demonio y ella era un ángel que intentaba rescatarle…pero el quería poder…y sabía de qué lado estar para conseguirlo.

-Voy a ser poderoso…y tú te casarás conmigo…y Lord Voldemort dominará a los magos…nos alzaremos por encima de la escoria…-dijo apartando la mirada de ella.

-¿L-lord V-v-voldemort?-preguntó Narcisa asustada.

Lucius rió y le besó la frente con dulzura.

-Pronto lo sabrás…y aunque no decidas unirte a nosotros...Te protegeré del mal, del bien y de todo lo que pueda herirte entre esas dos finas líneas.-dijo finalmente, poniéndose en pie y marchándose.

La chica de cabellos dorados se quedó sentada, de espaldas al fuego, observando a su amor perderse…y presentía que iba a llegar tan lejos…que ni ella podría encontrarle.

Minutos después llego Ivy después de su detención, y entro a la sala común, y se acerco a ella sentándose junto a ella. La mira y le sonríe

-Hola Narcisa, ya es tarde¿Qué haces aun aquí?

-…-Narcisa la mira-Hola Ivy¿como te ha ido?

-Pues bien…Como adoro molestar a Black, siempre se enfada por cualquier tontería-dijo riéndose omitiendo la parte donde el se le puso encima

-Lo se, así son los merodeadores-dijo Narcisa riendo suavemente

-Ya es tarde, mejor vayámonos a dormir

-Si-dijo Narcisa levantándose

Entonces subieron las escaleras hacia su habitación, donde durmieron placidamente hasta el día siguiente.

Continuara…

N.A: Este es mi primer fic,espero os guste...xDD bueno,primer primer no,pero que es el primero que publico aqui(no he publicado antes,porque soy una renegada en el ingles y no entiendo apenas nada)Espero me dejeis reviews !


End file.
